A plug-in hybrid electric or battery electric vehicle may include an on-board battery charger. This battery charger may be plugged into a standard wall outlet to electrically connect the battery charger with a power distribution circuit.
A residential power distribution circuit typically has limits with regard to the power and/or current it can supply. If these limits are exceeded, fuses associated with the power distribution circuit may blow.